bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Goisu
Goisu (ゴイスー) is a character from the manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a district general from the Hair Kingdom. Backround Goisu is the leader of the 2nd District appears normal compared to his teammates Shigeki X and Wandering Tofu; he has short hair and a rather serious look on his face. But it turns out that Goisu is actually the younger brother of Bo-bobo's rival, Gunkan. Powers Goisu's main ability is that his hair that can transform into its familiar regent form, crucial for the usage of his Bazooka Shinken. He can use it to open and fire weapons and his allies at his opponents. He can also create a suction using his ducktail. Goisu can also suck up his teammates and launch them at his enemies, in order to create a tag team attack. History Pinball Arena He is first spotted by the rebels when they arrive at the "MechaShigekiTower Survival". During their time in the pinball arena, Goisu does not attack, until after Wandering Tofu's attack has failed. He then lashes out at the rebels with a large ducktail. It is here that he reveals that he is the younger brother of Gunkan, and vows to destroy Bo-bobo for what he has done to his brother,... but Bo-bobo doesn't even remember who Gunkan is! Goisu is then thrown aside by Bo-bobo, and is not seen again until the second floor is opened! Cube Tofu Cube Puzzle Since Wandering Tofu is in control of the second floor, Goisu does not have to do much in order to help. He begins to get a little confused when he sees miniature versions of Softon and Torpedo Girl coming out of the arena's fountains, and attacks a nearby piece of tofu in his frustration,... only to get attacked by Torpedo Girl herself (she had concealed herself within one of the tofu blocks)! He finally assists his teammates by launching Wandering Tofu at the rebels! However, the attack fails, and the next arena is opened to the rebels. Rising Kyoto Labyrinth On the third level of the tower, he is the master of the "Rising Kyoto Labyrinth", a three-legged race through an ancient Japanese setting and filled with traps. The goal is to get to the center and claim a jar of Narazuke resting there; if the rebels get there first and claim the jar, this will act as a signal that they are ready for the final stage, but if the district generals get there first, then the rebels will be tortured forever! Goisu is paired up with Wandering Tofu, and the duo stand on the sidelines until the rebels go where he needs them to be. He then creates a vacuum using his ducktail, and tries to suck up part the arena (along with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke). After he forms the debris into a gigantic ball, he tries to launch it at the rebels! Unfortunately for him, Bo-bobo creates his own vacuum and halts his attack! Don Patch and Tennosuke then destroy the ball, which blows up Goisu and his teammates in the process! Despite their injuries, the district generals get to the center first,... only to find that Bububu-bu Bu-bubu has beaten them all to the jar! Final Battle Victory does not last for the rebels though; after a brief showdown between Shigeki X and Don Patch, Shigeki X makes a very weird face. Goisu and Wandering Tofu recognize it immediately, and frantically try to get to the top of the tower! Goisu takes the jar away from Bu-bubu and aims it up at the ceiling, opening the passage to the top arena, where Shigeki X assumes his real form! Once on top, the X master makes incredibly short work of the rebels, seemingly giving victory to the district generals. However, Don Patch and Bo-bobo aren't ready to quit yet, and create fusion warrior Adult Woman! Although unknown what happened to him, but it is presumed that Goisu ends up falling when Adult Woman destroys "East Bodysoap Tower". After the battle, he is not seen again, though his two partners appear in Shinsetsu Bo-bobo. Attacks *Shigeki Rocket (シゲキロケット): *Big Bazooka Hell: *Katamari Damacy (カタマリ玉弑) Appearances *'Manga appearances': 200, 213-217 Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Shinken Users Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters